un droit de réponse
by empty corpse
Summary: J'ai eu droit à une fanfiction avec moi, crazybomb et bob; je me suis laissé un droit de réponse


Empty Corpse descendait à peine de voiture qu'il se rendit compte qu'une petite LED verte clignotait sur son portable

« notifs twitter… » Marmonna-t-il en rangeant ses clefs dans son sac et son portable dans sa poche

Il se dirigea vers les grands bâtiments blancs de la faculté où il étudiait la psychologie, saluant ses ami-es en rejoignant la cafeteria pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Attendant l'arrivée de son jus d'orange, Empty tira son téléphone de sa poche, passant rapidement de ses notifications à ses messages privés. Quatre personnes attendaient de ses nouvelles ce matin-là. Il tapota des réponses, passant d'une conversation à l'autre.

Crazy : « Mec, j'ai reçu une fanfic sur moi et bob »

Empty : « Ah ouais ? Géant, c'est cool que vos fans bossent comme ça ! »

Crazy : « Et sur toi aussi. »

Empty : « …Quoi ? »

Empty demanda s'il pouvait voir cette fameuse fanfiction, Crazy accepta de lui envoyer, le mettant en garde sur le traitement de la transidentité qui y était fait.

Le temps que le fichier arrive dans sa boite mail, l'étudiant était arrivé en cours. Il connecta son ordinateur au wifi de son campus, profitant du début trainant du cours pour lire la fameuse fanfiction.

Quelques tweet plus tard, il retourna dans ses messages privés, créant une conversation de groupe avec Crazy et Bob

Empty : « Les mecs, j'ai lu la fanfic. »

Bob : « Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça s'il te plait… »

Crazy : « Josh, je dois avouer que… Je savais pour ta greffe. J'ai commencé à m'en douter quand j'ai remarqué la disparition de la femme de Bob… J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle tu sais. »

Empty : « Bodel les gars ! »

Ils échangèrent des émoticônes mortes de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Empty reprenne la conversation

Empty : « Sans déconner Bob. Tu es tellement en manque de CrazyBombShow ? »

Bob : « Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai mon émission et mes cours, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, même s'il voulait le faire je ne pourrais surement pas. »

Crazy : « Bob, tout le monde sait qu'on ne fait plus de vidéos ensemble parce que tu m'as avoué ton amour et que je t'ai recalé parce que je suis déjà engagé avec Roger, notre stagiaire. »

Bob : « J'étais certains que les fanfic disaient vrai mec, tu as brisé mon cœur »

Empty : « Courage Bob, j'écrirai une fanfic où Crazy trompe Roger avec toi si tu veux, je sais que c'est dur. »

Bob : « Oh oui ! »

Crazy : « Oh non ! »

Empty Corpse pouffait de rire sous l'œil mauvais de son maître de conférences. Ils étudiaient la depression et rire n'était pas tout à fait adapté à la discussion qui s'était engagée dans la salle, il attendit donc de pouvoir sortir pour jeter un œil à ce que les deux autres avaient ajouté à la conversation. Ils étaient partis sur une histoire de mariage et de couple à trois, Bob avait proposé de quitter sa femme pour conquérir le cœur de Crazy qui prétendait balancer entre son amour pour son stagiaire et celui pour son collègue. Ils continuaient à ajouter des messages délirants pendant que Joshua rattrapait son retard dans les messages précédents.

Bob : « Mais tu m'avais invité au cinéma pour la saint valentin ! »

Crazy : « J'avais une place en plus et Roger était chez sa famille à Jurassic Park ! »

Bob : « Notre relation n'est que mensonges depuis le début… »

Crazy : « Mais on n'a jamais eu de relation Bob ! On n'a jamais été ensembles ! T'étais mon meilleur pote et un bon collègue pour Youtube, t'as tout gâché ! »

Bob : « Je continuerai à t'envoyer des roses tous les mois et à te demander en mariage chaque fois qu'on se voit. Mon amour pour toi ne connait pas de limites. »

Empty : « On fait un live ce soir ? »

Crazy : « Arrête, Bob va encore se mettre à chanter. »

Bob : « Mais j'ai jamais fait ça ? »

Crazy : « Me force pas à sortir les enregistrements… C'est mon Vietnam Bob… C'est mon Vietnam… »

Empty Corpse éclata de rire en montant dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, les journées où il n'avait qu'un cours n'étaient pas rares.

Empty : « Les mecs, je vais conduire là, je vous laisse. Si j'ai pas de nouvelles de Crazy quand je suis arrivé, j'appelle la police parce que je saurais que tu es coupable Bob ! »

Bob : « Si tu me fais une fanfic où je suis heureux avec la tâche d'encre, promis je ne le touche pas ! »

Empty : « Ah parce qu'il faut que vous soyez heureux en plus ? »

Bob : « Heureux, mariés et sexuellement actifs mon gars. La totale. »

Crazy : « J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire ? »

Empty : « Shhht, c'est de l'art beau gosse, laisse tonton Josh gérer ta vie. »

Crazy : « Ouais enfin t'as pas que ma vie entre les mains là, t'as mon boule aussi ! »

Bob : « J'te préviens, c'est pas moi qui reçoit. »

Empty : « C'est moi qui décide. Et pour la peine ça sera toi. Nah. »

Crazy : « T'es le meilleur Josh. »

Empty : « Ouais, j'sais. »

Il tourna la clef dans le contact pendant que des idées de scénario tournaient dans sa tête. C'était toujours drôle d'avoir des conversations avec ces deux-là, même si ça partait souvent n'importe comment. Pendant qu'il desserrait le frein à main, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu sa réponse, se posant à nouveau la question à voix haute :

« Mais du coup… on fait un live ce soir ou pas ? »


End file.
